Observations from Within Shadows
by Siva
Summary: First Installation of a God of Death/Goddess of Death saga.


Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing** = not the author's property.

****

Gundam Wing = property of Sunrise Studios, its creators and whoever else feels like owning it, damnit!

****

Author = Gundam otaku who has no money to spare, and does not appreciate being sued! Writes these fics for the joy of it *sob* please don't steal my joy! DON'T GET ME IN LEGAL PROBLEMS!

****

Observations from Within Shadows

She sat there quietly, in the shadows of the night. She gazed upon the back of the braided pilot's head. Well, his hair wasn't braided anymore, but that didn't make any difference. He'd been sitting there for nearly thirty minutes and he'd managed to remain sitting still. She had followed him downstairs after he had gotten up to go to the living room. It appeared he was restless and could not come to an agreement with the God of Slumber, Morpheus. He now sat quietly on the living room floor, sorting through a box of art and craft materials. He was working on a project only he knew about, and he was damn sure it was something that would cheer the old, drab place up. It really lacked holiday cheer.

He stood and walked toward the shelves, which held many boxes full of things unknown to her. She noted how angelic he looked bathed in moonlight. His silken boxers, which were an apple green colour, clung to him like a green mist. His upper body was only covered by a black tank top, which looked at least one size too large for him. Every other inch of his well-muscled body was visible and looked pale and appealing bathed in moonlight. His long chestnut hair cascaded down his back down below his waist a bit, looking like a chocolate waterfall. Every so often he would gaze absently out the window and light would reflect off his indigo eyes, giving them a mystical, almost elfin appearance. Duo Maxwell was truly a sight to behold.

He rummaged through the boxes on the shelves and produced scissors, construction paper, glitter, and some glue from one box. He plopped down at the foot of a green velvet couch, which looked floppy and old. He hummed to himself quietly, his voice wafting through the dark room, like the musical sounds from an instrument unknown. His hands moved gracefully and quickly as he cut the paper and applied glue to the cutout shapes. He sprinkled the glitter onto his project, much in the same way a fair would sprinkle her dust unto mortal eyes, mystifying and bewitching, all the while. Oh what she would give to emerge from the shadows and touch those glitter-stained fingers. How she would love to caress the long chestnut-coloured tresses and inhale their heavenly scent. She knew she could, but how would the great Shinigami react to the knowledge that he was in the presence of the Goddess of Death?

She looked to the boy once more, noting how his eyelids drooped over his large and mysterious indigo eyes. It was obvious he was becoming tired. It had been an hour now, and he had been working on his little project without ceasing for a minute. She knew he was trying to honour the upcoming holiday. In 2 days it would be Christmas, and he was stuck out here, in the middle of goodness-knew-where, with only the cold, silent and indifferent pilot, known as Heero Yuy, as company. She could not comprehend how Duo got along so well with the Pilot of Ice. They were so completely different from one another, what was it that Duo saw an understood from this pilot that no one else did? 'They must share some sort of bond that no one else knows of', she mused. 

She looked around the living room, and saw little trees and candy canes and globes strung all around the place. She saw shining bushes strung around the windowpanes, and there was a tiny tree in the corner covered with more shiny tinsel and little glass ornaments. Gathered around the tree were several elegantly wrapped boxed, or at least as elegant as one could get with construction paper and scraps of wrapping paper. She noted how the once dull, bare living room now looked festive to a degree. It almost seemed warm and welcoming. She was reminded of the time that she had visited an eloquently decorated home during this same season. 'No, I don't want to remember that', she scolded herself. She then saw Duo standing amidst his work, smiling proudly, a twinkle in his eyes, and a soft flush dusting his cheeks. He took a bow in front of an invisible audience and averted his attention to the world that lay outside the windows.

He placed his hand on the cold glass and stared at the frozen wonderland that spread out before him. It was more of a wasteland, but the evening's snowfall had managed to transform the wasteland into a forest of ice and snow, full of mystery and wonder, a fairy tale waiting to unfold. He leaned his head against the cold window and let out a sigh. 'It's now or never", the girl within the shadows said to herself. She emerged from behind the curtains and walked ever so silently to the pilot who had his eyes closed. She breathed in sharply and reached her slender fingers out to touch his hair. She smiled at his figure, despite herself. She had never smiled before, nor laughed, nor felt any beautiful feelings, but this young boy had changed that all. She ran her fingers through silky, smooth chestnut tresses.

Duo's head jerked back and he spun around, prepared to cause serious pain to whoever had crept in to scare him, even if it was only his roommate. He gasped when he found a girl, about his age, with long raven hair and large, steely grey eyes staring into his own. Her pale countenance held fine features, and her loveliness was undeniable. He found himself momentarily speechless, lost within the grey orbs which he felt were penetrating to his very soul. There was more than just physical beauty to this girl, he felt it, and he wanted to know more. 

"How--H-How? How did you get in here?" he croaked out. "I let myself in", spoke the quiet voice. It was such a nice voice; so throaty and rich, with a hint of shyness. "Who are you? Are you lost? Is there any way I can be of assistance?" he inquired, eager to help. She shook her head. "My name is--well, I'm not sure what my name is. I'm often called the Shimegami, but my birth name is Xilenia." "Well, Nia-chan, welcome to our humble safehouse", Duo smiled at her. A smile graced the delicate features of the girl before him, and Duo felt a tingly feeling all over his body. He knew very well this was the Goddess of Death, and that her purpose for being here could signal the end of his days, but he felt oddly peaceful and happy. "I admire you much, Duo", she interrupted his train of thought. "Hmm? Oh? Why, thanks. So nice to know I'm worth admiring, " he blushed a deep shade of scarlet. He was also secretly thankful it was too dark for Xilenia to see him blush. "Nia-chan", Xilenia spoke, "What a cute little name. I'll use it more regularly", she smiled once again.

Duo's curiosity was nagging at him. He really wanted to know what business she had here. Was she going to take his life away? Or maybe Heero. Did she come to deliver some sort of message? What the hell was going on here? "Nia?" 

"Yes, Duo?"

"Is one of us going to--well--that is to say--I--Are you here to claim your dead?"

"No, I'm here to claim your heart."

Shall there be a continuation? You decide. And let me know in those _reviews_, people! ^^


End file.
